1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bases, and particularly to a base for an electronic device and an electronic apparatus using the base.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a media player, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) generally include video playing and data transmitting functions. However, users need to hold such electronic devices to view the video. Furthermore, the electronic device may need a data cable detachably coupled to the electronic device to receive or transmit data from or to another electronic device. So, it is inconvenient for the users to use the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.